The Weeping Angel
by Kanshisha Miko
Summary: The sequel to A Heart Never Forgets. Didn't you ever wonder what Lily ever thought of her best friend. Snape that one who hurt her, but yet the one who helped her. This is her take on her past with Snape as an angel. The history of the lily and the snake.


**The Weeping Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did. I would be rich!!

**Hello everyone! This is the sequel of A Heart Never Forgets. I hope everyone loves this one as much as my last one. Enjoy!! This is just everything in Lily's POV and more.**

Lily Potter's POV

I peered down onto the Earth once more. It was time. I watched as that wretched person called Voldemort kill my best friend. I saw the snake called Nagini give him a bite as he fell into a never waking slumber. And I wondered if this was my fault. My fault for never stopping Sev from going to that side. My fault that he grew like that and I couldn't help him. It felt it was my fault that he felt responsible for my death. It was time, it was his death this time and I couldn't do anything, but watch. Severus now only lies there on the floor giving his dying breathe to Harry. I cried silent tears, tears of regret, tears of sadness, tears of all my emotions poured down my cheeks. I saw Sev's soul slowly glide up towards me. Maybe, maybe now I can ask Sev for forgiveness of what I've done. How could we grow up to be this distant. I will never forget when I first become his friend, when I knew that he was only misunderstood.

XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXX

I was wandering the park again. Today was the day that my parents went out to eat. Me and Petunia were at home with out babysitter. But I never liked that babysitter so I usually went out. I slowly sat down on a swing and swung back and forth. I was completely bored when suddenly I heard a voice.

"Ha, its that creep, again," a voice whispered.

"Eww, Snape, Severus Snape, the weirdo," another one replied.

"Yea he goes of and talks of this magic and muggles, he's such a freak," the last one said.

"Yea, I hear that today's his birthday," the first one said.

"Great, 'cause I have a present to give him," the second said harshly.

"A knuckle sandwich," the last one finished.

How could someone talk another human being like that?! Anger boiled in me, my fist were clenched so tightly my knuckles were white. I looked over at a small boy, my age, minding his own business. He looked at everyone coldly, but in his eyes I saw loneliness. Before they others boys took another step to him, I stood in front of them with my eyes in rage. And that's a lot because I don't get angry easily.

"What do you want Evan," one boy said.

"Leave him alone," I yelled.

"Leave who alone," the other boys said.

"You know who I mean," I fumed.

"Oh, and what can you do about it," they sneered.

"Well, Johnson, how about when I saw you flip Susie's skirt or when Stevens pulled that prank on Marie. Your mothers wouldn't be very happy, " I countered.

Now two of the boys were starting to sweat and the last one snickered.

"I didn't forget about you Smith,' I shouted, " How about-"

I never got to finish as I didn't need to. They started to run away as fast as they could.

"Cowards," I mumbled.

I looked over to the boy who was still on the swings on the opposite side of where I was. I slowly waked over to him, he looked in deep concentration. I looked closely into his coal black eyes. He seemed to stare at me as if he was in a trance.

"Ummmm," I slowly said.

"What," he replied harshly.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little lonely today," She says as a gentle smile grazes her lips.

'I'm fine," he replied in a softer tone than before.

I smiled and I thought he was a little happier, then I shouted, "Happy Birthday!!"

"What!?" he said shocked," H-How did you know?"

"Well I overheard some of other kids say something about your birthday being today. They almost played a prank on you, luckily I stopped them. Besides you seemed a little sullen, so I decided to cheer you up," I replied.

"Thanks," he murmured and I thought he had smiled a little.

"Ah, you smiled!!," I yelled, extremely excited.

I just spent the rest of the day with him. I learned his name was Severus Snape and that he was really a nice person. We became really close friends after that.

XXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXX

Sev became close to me, even closer than my sister who I really felt close to at one time. I will never forget the time we spent together. We did silly stuff, well more like I did and Sev tried to stop me and then gave up. But I always felt that Sev was holding something back. I finally figured it out on my eleventh year of my life. The life that one single letter completely changed my life.

XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXX

I sat there on my counter with thing yellow stained white letter that was sent to my Lily Evans. My own green orbs widened in shock.

"Hogwarts, Magic," I shouted, my head spinning.

Suddenly all the excitement poured onto me. "I'm going to a magic school, I have magic powers, awesome," I screamed as I jumped around.

I saw my mother and father looking at me with smiles and my own sister was not so happy. I raced outside, excited to tell Sev the news. I was going to another school, a magic school. Then I stopped, but that means that me and Sev won't see each other much. Barely. I saw Sev with a sullen face and continued to walk no matter what.

My excitement poured out as I shouted, "Severus, Severus, guess what!!"

"What," he asked.

"I got accepted to this school," I said, but then my voice softened, "But that means I won't be seeing you that much, you see this school is a boarding school."

"I also got accepted into a boarding school," he said monotonously.

An awkward silence came between us. Maybe it was out nervousness, maybe not, but we said our school name at the same time.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," we simultaneously shouted.

"What _you're _going to Hogwarts, the magical school," he said shocked.

"What, how do you know about Hogwarts?" I asked, "I barely know anything, but my parents are proud, I guess."

What he said next shocked me beyond compare. Severus, the same Sev I've known for exactly 3 years was magical. My eyes widened again and shouted, "That is so – so amazing!"

We continued to talk about Hoqwarts, now that I was told so much and that Sev would be coming I was so excited.

XXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXX

I smiled at that memory, that memory I can never forget. It was the happiness of friendship and childhood. I will always cherish that feeling. Once we got to Hogwarts it was all of those feelings again. Unfortunately it was at Hogwarts where my life turned for the worst.

XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXX

Today would be the day that I would go to Hogwarts, I excitedly grabbed all my belongs and got off the train. I remembered the screams of my sister, but I ignored the memories. I walked next to Sev with our black Hogwarts robes as I smiled at him. He seemed to be in a deep thinking process. When we reached inside of the Hogwarts, the sight amazed me. I had read about Hogwarts in the books, but seeing it just awed me. I wonder what house I would be sorted in. I wanted to be in the same house as Sev, but I heard that he would be sorted to Slytherin. I head Slytherin's all went bad. I hope nothing bad happens.

Suddenly I heard the professor yell, "Evans, Lily."

I slowly got up to where she stood. I had heard about the sorting hat and my nervousness increased. I didn't know what to do, I sat down and gently put the hat on my head.

_'Hmmm, a great mind, a courageous heart, very loyal, but can be cunning at times'_ the hat thought.

My heart felt like it was beating like a father clock. The hat then shouted, "Gryffindor!"

I pulled the hat off my head and slowly moved to the cheering table. I sat next to a girl named Marie Brown. A while later I heard Sev's name. As soon as the hat landed on his head it shouted, "Slytherin!"

My faced dropped, I knew that he would be placed in Slytherin, I knew. But I had a little hope in me, a small part wanted to be in Gryffindor. The I saw him looking my way, I put on a smile. It will be okay, definitely okay. But at that time I didn't know that it was here where our friendship would be broken.

XXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXX

That was the good times. After that we stayed pretty close. Unfortunately soon after that Sev got interested in the Dark Arts, he seemed different. No matter how hard I tried, he stayed with the groups of friends and he studied things that weren't right. We always met secretly, but I couldn't convince him to stop doing Dark Arts. But in our 5th we separated permanently.

XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXX

I let out a small yawn, my classes had finally ended. I knew I shouldn't of taken that many classes. I looked up into the sunny sky, since the classes had ended I would meet Sev like usual. I started to head up to my room in the Gryffindor area, but I saw many people head the way opposite of mine. This peaked my curiosity so I followed them. Well more like skipped, I thought that I could actually get Sev to stop doing the Dark Arts this time. I stuck my head into the corner of the wall to see what everyone was looking at. My fists shook, my eyes were full of rage. There sat, more like laid Sev of the ground with bubbles shooting out of his mouth. _That rotten brat, POTTER! _What had Sev ever done to him? I saw everyone laughing at Sev. I raced out of the corner at full force to the middle of the circle that people were forming. As I reached there, I heard Sev gag. Out of pure anger I shouted, Leave him ALONE!"

"All right, Evans?" James said trying to act cool, but that just mad me angrier.

"Leave him alone," I repeated angrily, "What's he done to you?"

"Well," James started, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

Many students laughed and I felt the urge to hex him right then and there.

"You think you're funny," I coldly said, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying, toerag. Potter, Leave him _alone."_

"I will if you go out with me Evans," James said quickly, "Go on.. go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and a giant squid," I said harshly.

I was so angry at Potter right now. Not only was he bullying someone who had never done anything to him, but he was trying to flirt with me. Ugh!

I shouted again, "Leave him alone!!"

"Evans, Don't make me hex you," he replied.

"Take off the curse then," I countered.

I saw James comply and muttered a counter-curse. I felt slightly better that that Sev was free. I was about to say something when...

I heard James say, "There you go, you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

Then my word shattered when I heard Sev say, "I don't need help from filthy mudbloods like her!"

Why? Why did he say that, didn't I mean anything to him. I felt tears slowly cloud my sight, but I wouldn't let them drop yet. I coldly said, "Fine, I won't bother you the future. And I'd wash my pants in I were you, Snivellus."

Before I heard anyone respond I raced off to my room. I ignored any of the shouts and continued to run all the way. I quickly said the password and jumped on my bed. I pulled a pillow toward my face in hopes of the tears not being there. But they were there, I knew it. they couldn't stop flowing onto my face and into the pillow. Why had Sev said that, why? I thought he was my friend, I thought that out of all the Slytherins, it would be him not to utter that word. I pulled the pillow closer, as all these emotions weighed in me.

Anger. Hate. Pain. Hurt. Sadness. Sorrow.

I lost track how long I had laid there on my bed crying. My eyes were red and puffy. My pillow was soaked. I looked outside and the sun had long set. I was suppose to met Sev, but I didn't believe he was going to be there. I wondered was he really my friend. I saw the pouring rain outside and pushed away the idea of he was out there waiting for me. I pushed all these emotions away. I should have never been his friend. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. He should be with his friends and do whatever Dark Arts he wants to. Because no longer was he my friend.

XXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXX

I was an idiot, a true idiot. I should have tried talking to him, I really should have. I would ignore him in the halls. I would never try to talk to him even when he tried so hard with me. I eventually forgave James, why not Sev. I regret not trying harder, I regretted that I never stopped Sev from going to that side. I regret the choice I made that forced him to become a deatheater. I wonder if I had truly tried would we all have lived a better life. One point of my life I had truly wished that Sev had wished me luck, that he was by my side and smiling.

XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXX

A soft melody flowed through me ears, the same melody I had dreamed of ever since I was little. Everything was perfect. My best friend Marie was here by my side. My soon to be husband was right next to me and I was looking in his eyes. But somewhere something inside me wasn't right. I tuned everything out and when I heard...

-may now kiss," the priest said.

We had that lingering kiss that James always gave. I was truly in love. I was happy. Then why, why wasn't this good enough. All of my friends and family was here so why wasn't I happy.

Then it struck, it struck me hard. No matter how hard I wished, this would never come true. Never.

Sev, I looked up into the sky hoping for him just to apparate here.

On the day of my marriage, I always hoped Sev would be there, to support me, to congratulate me.

Now he's someone who'd scorn me, hex me, and probably kill me without hesitation. Where had our friendship gone.

I cry silent tears at my own wedding.

"We all wish that things could've gone differently," James said knowing what I was thinking.

I smiled as he wipes the tears from my face. We all wished things had gone differently, but now all I can do is wish.

XXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXX

On that day, all I had hoped for for Sev to be there. For him to say congrats on my marriage. But dreams come true never truly comes. Even when I had thought that I had it all, a wonderful husband, my best friend, and a wonderful baby boy. That man strikes again, _Voldemort. _

XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXX

No, not his was not how it was suppose to end. No! I hear James's last valiant cry as I try to stop Harry's cries. This was never meant to be. Peter was never suppose to tell Voldemort just like James was never suppose to die. No No NO! Harry can't die, Sev please tell me you'll be there. I see the man's wretched face smile at the sign at death. This is my time, this is my death. I will be with you soon James, but not before Harry lives. I see a flash of green toward Harry, I jump. I feel the warmth of my body slowly come out.

"Ha-rr-y," I let out a strangled cry.

Sev please save my baby boy, please. I slowly fell into a dark, deep sleep. Never to awake again.

XXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXX

I still remember when I first awoke slumber which I would actually never awake from. My dead body lifelessly stared into my eyes. I stared at that evil creature raise his wand to hurt my child. _'Harry,' I thought. I flew to his side. The green light somehow passed through my body. 'No, not, Harry," my mind screamed. The I heard a giggle. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the excited eyes that echoed my eyes. Their eyes full of happiness and innocence, oblivious of what had just taken place. I stared at his forehead, his peach, smooth skin now had a small, thin lightning shaped scar on it. I stared at Voldemort, a deathly thing on the floor. The curse had failed, I heaved a sigh of relief. and gave thanks to the heavens. I softly kissed Harry's forehead. 'I will love you now and forever more' With that I left. I trusted Sev would do what I hoped and sace my baby boy. I would never know until later what Sev truly sacrificed for Harry._

My eyes were glazed and suddenly I awoke. "Lily dear," a deep voice beside me spoke, "I think that there's someone you outta bring up here."

I stared at James and an understanding look passed between us. It was Sev's time and to show our thanks to him.

I slowly cascaded down to where Sev's spirit laid with his eyes almost Hollow. "Sev," I softly chanted out.

His eyes widened in shock, and one of his rare smiles landed on his face. He was here now, I slowly took him up to the heavens. A lone tear dropped from my face. Now I could finally apologize, apologize for all my wrongs. I knew that this one tear would soon become puddles. I gave Sev a soft smile as we reached to our destination. As the weight on my heart lifted, I was finally happy.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this. Hope this was as good as A Heart Never Forgets. Please review, me loves reviews!! **


End file.
